


Better For You

by itsab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: The Reader and Stiles have been together for ages... so, why did it look like he and Malia were suddenly dating?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Better For You

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is female, with the use of female pronouns. There is implied cheating but there isn't actually any written - more of a distance being made between Stiles and the reader.

“I think we should break up.”

Silence.

“What?”

* * *

You felt like your life was being stolen from you. And it’s not just the supernatural aspect of living, and trying to survive, in Beacon Hills. It was more than that now. Way more.

Malia Hale, or Malia Tate, had joined the bandwagon of miscellaneous supernatural teenagers, which made up the McCall Pack.

Whilst you had been working hard to keep the relationship between you and Stiles alive (and thriving), in a town where relationships were dropping at the same rate as the residents, Stiles didn’t seem to be too interested any longer. Which was painful to bear.

Lately, it was the loss of that connection which you cried over most nights.

When you needed a shoulder to cry on, your boyfriend was no longer available, and you didn’t know why. Before any of this craziness, the two of you had been such close friends, and when that had progressed into a relationship, you had been thrilled. Years of teasing, and sarcastic jokes, had turned into flirty banter, with even more sarcastic jokes. Scott, your other close friend, had trembled in fear, at the power of your joint ribbing prowess. You’d felt like Jack and Rose, pre-iceberg and pre-her being rude and leaving Jack to freeze to death.

But now…

* * *

“Stiles, let’s do something tonight!” You were excited, the thought of doing something with your boyfriend, alone for once, was too thrilling. “Come over to mine, we’ll ‘Netflix and Chill’.” It was an overly charming comment, in which you’d winked in a jokingly suggestive way, to ensure that Stiles knew that you genuinely just wanted to chill out. “So, how about it? You pick up some take-out and then head over to mine, about eight?”

Stiles turned towards you, hair spiked up slightly, and hazel eyes glinting in the ugly fluorescent lights of the school hallway. Despite the bad lighting, he still looked great. The two of you were standing at your lockers, picking up some last minute things, before you head home for the day, “I can’t, sorry.”

“I could cook, if you’d like?”

Chuckling, he looked down shaking his head, “I meant I can’t come over tonight, babe. I’m tutoring Malia, since studying with Lydia is a bit too intense for her.”

“Oh, what subject?”

“Algebra.”

“Yikes,” You scoffed, “I wish you all the best then! I’d offer to help, but I think everyone knows my fight with math, is one that I’m losing.”

The two of you began to walk towards the exits, hoping that the rush of students flocking to leave had died down by now. “True, you are pretty bad.” Stiles teased you, flinging his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side, dropping a kiss to the side of your head. It felt right. “I’ll catch you later, love you!” He was gone fast, and you’d shamelessly watched him walk away, loving the way he looked in those jeans you’d bought him.

* * *

“Hey!” Scott McCall, your long-time friend and perpetual victim of your harmless barbs, had showed up at your door, the same night you’d wanted to chill with Stiles. “So, everyone is studying tonight, and I’m left alone with this!” He was holding Stiles’ Xbox, but his face held an excited smile, “And he said I could, before you even think about asking!” Scott reassured you, walking into your living room, and started to set up the console, connecting it to the TV. “We are going to Halo it up tonight!”

Letting out a soft sigh, you closed and locked the door (it’s important to be cautious in Beacon Hills), “Fine, but we play together!” Scott raised his eyebrow, “You suck at it, and I refuse to humiliate you like that!” Any smile Scott held was replaced by his scowl, but his lips were fighting to smile.

“Harsh.”

“It’s the truth.”

* * *

“Stiles? Where’re you going?” The boy was rushing out of your shared last class. “Aren’t we doing a Halo night?” You smirked at him, well aware that most of the time, when Stiles and yourself played alone at his house, you mostly ended up feeling each other up on his father’s sofa.

Stiles’ face dropped, portraying the guilt he felt, but all it did was make him look like a sad puppy. More than he usually did, anyway. “I’m really sorry, baby, but Malia really needs my help before the algebra test tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

Sighing softly, you let a smile grace your face, before wrapping your arms around his body, “S’okay, Stiles. I’ll message you later, m’kay.” Maybe it was for the best, you were exhausted from the long day you’d had. Perhaps a nap when you finally got home would be best? “Love you.”

Stiles leaned down, pressing a soft kiss you your lips, “Love you too, Y/N.”

* * *

If there was one thing that you loved, it was seeing your friends happy. To see that glint of excitement in their eyes, or the soft glow of contentment on their faces. But for some reason, this time it made your stomach feel a bit weird, like angry butterflies were trying to escape your lower abdomen. Maybe it was because you liked to be the one to make them happy, and this time you weren’t that person.

“Hey, I heard you did really well on your last test!” Stiles smile radiated happiness, and what he said had struck a familiar chord with you, it was something he usually said to you. But this time it was to Malia. Were you being jealous?

She beamed back, and your stomach clenched uncomfortably, “I couldn’t have done it without you and Lydia!” The two of them were bathed in golden light, they were practically glowing. “I want to thank you guys!”

“How about we go to see a movie, on you?”

“Sure, pick me up at six?”

Stiles nodded in agreement to Malia’s offer, then the bell rung, forcing people to begin walking to their classes. “Catch you later, guys!” He called out, barely looking at you, before rushing off to his allotted Physical Education class.

Did- did they just organise a date? Right in front of you?

No. It was a thank-you, that’s all.

* * *

“Hey!” Lydia was on your doorstep, bottle of alcohol in one hand and cheesy romantic-comedy movies in the other, “It’s your turn to make me feel like I’m not as alone in the world, as I am!” For months now, Lydia had been coming over to your home, to unwind at the end of the week, usually via the methods of drinking and commenting on the ridiculous actions of the people in the rom-coms. “I brought the Owen Wilson ones, today, because I needed a laugh!”

Laughing, you told the red-head to come into your home, “Was the movie too nerdy for you? Stiles always wants to see the re-run of some ‘classic’-.”

“What movie?” Lydia questioned you, as she began to pour a generous amount of white wine into a large wine glass, which she’d grabbed from the cabinet behind the dinner table. Oh, it was that sweet one she liked. “Why would I be watching a movie with Stiles?”

“I thought you, Stiles, and Malia were going to watch a movie tonight, to celebrate her improvement in maths?”

Shrugging her delicate shoulders, the copper haired girl said, “I guess I wasn’t invited.”

Approximately halfway through the movie, you turned to her, after pausing Owen Wilson mid-drawl. “If- if it’s just the two of them… does that make it a date?” You were scared, and jealous, and hurt. Stiles wouldn’t betray you, would he?

“No.” Lydia pulled you into her side, showing a caring side she doesn’t often let grace the light, “He’d never do that to you, Stiles loves you, Y/N.” Running her hand over your brow, “He’s not that kind of person.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

It happened, over and over again.

Malia and Stiles would hang out, without other people, and it hurt you. And not because they hung out, no, but rather because it took precedence over dates, or alone time that you’d arranged with Stiles. Time again, you’d be cast to the side, for the two to watch a movie, or go to eat, and sometimes to study.

“I thought we were going out tonight, just the two of us.”

“Oh,” Stiles paused, awkwardly, “I can cancel with Malia, if you want?”

“Don’t you want to be with me, tonight?”

His silence, then stuttered attempt at an answer, said everything.

* * *

“I think we should break up.”

Silence.

“What?”

“Stiles, please.” You turned to walk away, wanting to escape his pained hazel gaze. “It’s obvious that things have changed between us.”

You made it several steps before he pulled on your arm, not-so-gently tugging your body back into his. “Don’t do this, Y/N, come on!” Stiles tried to get you to look into his eyes, but you avoided his gaze, not wanting to peer into his shimmering orbs. “I love you… do- are you not in love with me anymore?” He sounded and looked like a wounded puppy, and it felt like a physical pain in your chest. No one spoke for a moment, and all that was audible was the ragged stifled sobs that Stiles was trying to not let come out. “Say something. Please.” The boy was so sweet, a notion he tried not to let everyone become aware of.

“Of course I love you,” Brushing away a few tears that slipped down, you murmured, “But I can’t be the only one trying in this relationship, I just can’t do it!” You gave him a wonky smile, as you tried to push back the tears. It wasn’t working, if the salty streams scaling down your cheeks said anything on the subject.

Nodding frantically, “You won’t be! I’ll do better!” He was becoming hysterical, and you knew why. Females in Stiles’ life had become to mean more than what others may expect, since the death of his mother. Melissa had become more than his friends mother, she was his stand-in mother-figure. Deputy Tara Graeme became more than a worker for his father, but rather a female whom he’d confided and entrusted in. You, well, you’d always been more than just a friend, and then lover.

He meant a lot to you, too. Probably more than he knew. Could you go through with this?

“Promise me you’ll try better.” You were met by more of Stiles’ nodding, and after a moment you found yourself begging, “Kiss me, please. If-if you still love me.”

“I will always love you, and I will be better, do better, for you.” He pressed his lips to yours, softly and sweetly, stealing the breath from your body as he did. You could taste the saltiness of both of your tears, which wasn’t the sexiest thing, honestly. No matter. You pushed forward, desperately, sliding your palms over the muscle of Stiles’ shoulders, before threading your fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck. Your boyfriends kiss got more passionate, as Stiles became more determined to showcase his deep feelings to you. “Only you.” He muttered, against the soft skin of your lips, after the two of you parted to breath.

“It better be; ‘only me’.”

* * *

“Are- are you busy tonight?” You peered over your computer screen, to look at the handsome person next to you, the one who had just asked you out. They happened to be the partner you’d been assigned to work with, for the next few days, on a joint project for your Psychology class. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me? On a date?”

They were sweet, but before you could open your mouth, Stiles was there. “Y/N and I are having a movie night, tonight.” Stiles stood above you, smug smirk playing across his lips, but his eyes remained narrowed and on the apparent interloper. “Yeah, it’s going to be real romantic, and everything.”

Rolling your eyes, but a smile tugged at your lips, you nodded along with him, “Sorry, but like he said, I’m busy tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” It had been weeks since the almost ‘break-up’, and things between you two were good. At least, better than they had been for previously. As you two walked away, you leaned closer to him, and whispered conspiringly, “By the way, instead of watching movies, we’re playing Halo tonight.”

“Sounds good!” He turned to you, his eyes devious as all hell. “Hey, do you want to invite Scott, just to crush his spirit when we eventually annihilate him?”

“Um, obviously.”

Things were on their way to being better than ever between you. You just hoped that it lasted, because you loved Stiles, very much, and you never wanted to lose him.


End file.
